


Morning Rise

by Kanemi



Series: A Demon Walks Into a Bar [6]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amateur singer jaehwan, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Implied/Referenced Smut, Incubus Ravi, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Succubi & Incubi, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, mistletoe kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanemi/pseuds/Kanemi
Summary: It's a White Christmas, and Jaehwan is charmed.





	Morning Rise

**Author's Note:**

> I'm watching the royal wedding live while finishing this and I just finished editing the last scene while the choir was singing the "stay with me"
> 
> Do you realize how EMOTIONAL I am

Jaehwan leaned into the feeling of something warm caressing his scalp, waking up hazily from his short slumber.

His body was warm but aching in some places, laying on something soft. He nuzzled into the touch, frowning when it suddenly disappeared.

He opened his eyes to see Ravi sitting next to him with an unclear expression, his hand retreated to his thigh. The demon looked fresh and cozy, smelling like lavender and soap.

"What's up? Is everything okay?" Jaehwan managed to utter out huskily. He turned to his back, stretching casually. 

"Yeah, sure, why?"

"Well, you're petting me in my sleep, that's what," he giggled quietly. "What's the time?"

"Almost 7. You should get up, get dressed."

"Oh, shit." Jaehwan sat up, pulling on Ravi's bicep for balance. "Did you finish dinner? I'm sorry, I wanted to help-"

"Jesus, stop being sorry for everything," Ravi sighed with a tiny smile. "I shouldn't have tired you out like that before this dinner. And it's okay, I already finished everything. It wasn't that arduous."

"Did you clean the sofa up?"

"Oh shit."

Jaehwan laughed when Ravi stood up, immediately missing his touch. The demon's natural behavior was a huge contrast to his demeanour in bed, being so adorable and klutzy.

"Yeah, that seems like something I have to before the guests come. Anyway... Get dressed for now. Your clothes are here, and if you need something cleaner..." Ravi gestured to a small pile of clothes on the corner of the bed. "These are clean, and I'm pretty sure they'll fit you. If you need anything else, just take something from my closet. I have too many clothes anyway."

"Hell no, I'm not going back into the closet!"

Ravi barked out a laugh before leaving the room without a waver, leaving the human alone. Jaehwan stretched fully, noting the aching muscles as he extended his hands until they were pressed against the headboard. The soreness reminded him of what he embarked on before the nap.

Ravi was always eager to please, constantly making sure Jaehwan was enjoying everything he did to him and not in any kind of unpleasant pain despite his mild roughness. The concern was sweet, but Jaehwan wanted to see him lose control. He wanted to hear him growl, make him lose him temper, erupt like a volcano. He knew that Ravi could do more than just be rough, with only self control holding him back.

It probably wasn't a smart decision to try it right before meeting people for dinner, but Jaehwan didn't really regret it. When he saw how hungry Ravi was because of the weird demon winter thing, he knew he had a perfect opportunity and a perfect gift.

Jaehwan savored the shyness on the demon's strong features when he sat by his side on the couch, tenderly holding his jaw. Ravi was adorable when he closed his eyes, looking bashful when be finally blurt out what he wanted- and it was perfect for what Jaehwan was planning. The human almost wanted to stay on the sofa and kiss him, to enjoy the shy face and soft kisses, but he was planning something new, something exciting.

Ravi's hands were so tender, so were his lips. Jaehwan almost thought it's going to continue this way, but the look in his eyes changed when he finally had the human tied against the headboard. Ravi's eyes flicked in hunger, becoming dark and wicked.

Jaehwan decided to the little extra effort, making the demon tie his legs as well. It was _perfect._

Ravi spared him a reassuring peck before he lunged in. His fingers pushed in ruthlessly, jabbing right at his sweet spot. His mouth was suddenly enveloped around one of Jaehwan's nipples, leaving harsh bites and ensuring he'll be sore afterwards. 

Jaehwan was wailing, pulling on the ropes. There was no escape from the merciless fingers abusing his prostate, from the teeth marking his collarbones with blooming bruises, but he didn't want to escape. It was different, and although impulsive and undiscussed, Ravi was still making sure he wasn't crossing any lines.

He was beginning for more by the time Ravi kissed him again, untying his limbs. Ravi told him how pretty he was, how he's perfect for it, and Jaehwan didn't usually care about words but it was _good._

Ravi wasn't shy anymore when Jaehwan tried to dirty-talk him into getting on with it, tying his wrists behind his back this time. He led the human into the sun-filled living room, bending him over the arm of the sofa, the view of the beautiful city spreaded before him.

Ravi sounded animalistic when he spoke, somewhat possesive and voluptuous, but Jaehwan wasn't going to dig into it because _oh god_ Ravi was pushing into him with all his might and force, and the angle made him feel so much thicker, and Jaehwan was groaning with satisfaction.

His brain short-circuited when the demon pulled his hands back to make his head shoot up. All his coherence was lost when Ravi suddenly found his prostate, switching the angle to hit it continuously, making him scream.

Ravi didn't have his wings out but Jaehwan was feeling drunk, high on Andrenaline and Endorphins. He wasn't aware of anything but the cock slamming into him, imapling him hard and fast. Jaehwan was begging- _more, harder, touch me_ \- so close to release without even being touched, yet so, so desperate. 

Ravi didn't bother touching him until he came, still stuffed deep inside the human. Jaehwan was leaking tears when he was turned around, supported only by one of Ravi's hands when he jerked him off. Jaehwan came hard, shout obscured by Ravi's lips that moved against him messily.

He latched his wobbly hands around the demon's solid neck, borrowing into his chest in the afterglow. It was warm, pleasing, satiating. Jaehwan couldn't feel better as he was carried to the bed, not really paying any attention to the contentment that coursed through him at the touch.

He fell asleep right after he finished his shower, using the soaps in Ravi's spacious bath just because he could. The sheets were soft and the darkness silky on his eyelashes as he drifted into a comfortable sleep.

His stomach gurgled as he pulled his jeans up, deciding to keep up the festive-formal attire. His pink sweater, a Christmas gift one of his brothers, was quite sweaty after the long day of shopping, so he opted to take something from Ravi's closet. Fuck it, he said he can.

Jaehwan promptly choked when he opened the simple wooden door, being faced with a room that was probably almost as big as his own apartment.

The walls were lined with white shelves, illuminated with led lights. There were stacks of folded jeans, button-ups, underwear, T-shirts, and a whole rack of dress jackets and suits. A collection of tailored leather shoes rested on a wooden counter in the middle, right next to an assortment of caps and beanies. Many wooden drawers that looked as expensive as Jaehwan's monthly rent were left untouched by him, deciding not to invade the demon's privacy anymore. 

After a quick look at the shelves, Jaehwan settled by a shelf that accommodated a pile of neatly-folders sweaters. Like the majority of the items in the room, they were mostly black and blue, but Jaehwan dug out a soft Lavender-colored one. It was thick and slightly oversized, definitely made of something expensive like Merino wool. It wasn't that big on him, considering Ravi wasn't that much taller or broader than him, but it was perfectly oversized, the sleeves pooling around the middle of Jaehwan's palms.

Jaehwan came out of the room with a sense of astonishment, but also _Jesus, I should've asked him to be my sugar daddy or something_ and _this guy must've committed some tax frauds to get this rich_.

The hallway smelled of delicious meat, carrying the undertones of grilled vegetables and cinnamon. Ravi was leaning against the marble sink, drinking a glass of water while texting someone with a dubious expression. 

He choked ever so slightly when he rised his head to look at Jaehwan when he entered, before returning to finish whatever he was doing on his phone.

"I see you found the one item of clothing I have that could possibly fit your style," Ravi returned his phone to his back pocket and set the water on the counter.

"Yeah, it's the only thing in the whole room that doesn't look like a prop out of a horror movie, or something a lawyer would wear to court."

"Are you saying I'm not a lawyer?"

"Are you?"

"5000 years, even demons get bored. I have some useful degrees, that is."

Jaehwan hummed as he stepped closer to the demon. At this point, he wouldn't be surprised if he found out Ravi was a president or a king at some point. "Why don't you have any ugly Christmas sweaters? I'm a bit disappointed."

"I don't wear this kind of things. I'm a respectable man."

"Respectable men have an ugly Christmas sweater." Jaehwan sighed, trailing a saddened finger down Ravi's chest, clad in the expensive-but-boring black sweater. "Respectable men don't tie up and bend other men over sofas to fuck them."

"Let me rephrase," Ravi recoiled from the touch. "I'm a respectable _demon._ "

"Then I guess that solves it," Jaehwan smirked as he pulled away from Ravi. "Don't worry, you're going to be a respectable man by the time this night ends."

He didn't leave Ravi a lot of time to be baffled over his words, as there was a quiet knock at the door. Ravi walked out of the kitchen, looking a little bit distraught as he went to open the door.

Jaehwan came into the hallway just in time to see Ravi greeting the visitor quietly. It was a short girl, with dyed blond hair and clothes out of a fashion magazine. She glanced to his direction when she noticed him, gaze lingering for a moment before returning to Ravi. Jaehwan left them to it, going to the living room to wait.

Ravi returned not more than 2 minutes later, carrying a small box wrapped with shiny, Christmas tree patterned wrapping paper. His stance looked weak.

"Who's that?" Jaehwan regretted asking the moment the words left his mouth, feeling like he's intruding something private.

Ravi's eyes didn't have much light in them when he turned his head to answer. 

"An old friend. An imp. She fixed that stink you had in your house a few months ago. Just popped here to say Merry Christmas."

Jaehwan inhaled shakily, scanning Ravi with his eyes. "Are you alright?'

"When are you going to stop asking that?"

"When you finally start looking like you are," Jaehwan moved to the edge of the sofa. "Come here. Talk to me. Get it out before people come here and start asking why you're grumpy on Christmas eve."

Ravi looked half relieved and half terrified, stepping tentatively towards the space by Jaehwan's side. He sat down with hesitation, bringing his knees to his chest with defeat. He stared at his jeans for a long minute as if they held the answers to the very meaning of life.

"I have this problem," he finally uttered quietly. "It's not something I can just get rid of, it's something I need to live through, kind of, until it's gone or whatever."

"Is it a disease?"

Ravi chuckled, finally not looking as grim. "It's something about what I feel. About.. Who." Jaehwan's chest was pounding as he waited for an answer. 

Ravi didn't answer until the doorbell rang just a few seconds later, going to answer the door without explanation. Jaehwan was left on the couch, contemplating everything that Ravi could've meant until Hongbin's cheery voice interrupted his train of thought. 

"Jesus, this place is huge! Who's dick did you suck to get this apartment?"

Jaehwan chuckled as Hongbin entered the living room.

"Merry fucking Christmas, fellow date-less friends," Hongbin was holding a stack of wrapped presents in his hands. "Or not. Since I assume you two are each other's unofficial dates, and Hyuk invited his new man, I'm the most single person here tonight. Cheers to me! Where's the alcohol?"

Jaehwan laughed heartily, getting up to hug his friend. "No drinking on an empty stomach. Dinner first, I'm-single-on-Christmas-eve drinking later."

"Don't worry buddy," Ravi gave him a strong pat on the back. "I have a bottle of Vodka saved just for pitiful, lonely people like you."

"You're single, too," Hongbin frowned at Ravi, setting his presents near Jaehwan's bag.

"Yeah, but you're still the only one who's not getting any dick at Christmas," Jaehwan smirked playfully as Ravi snickered.

"I hope Hyuk's boyfriend isn't as an asshole as you two," Hongbin chopped Jaehwan's neck, smiling darkly when he yelped in pain.

"Oh, so it's official?" Jaehwan asked once the pain from Sanghyuk's blow subsided. "It's only been... What, 3 weeks?"

"They're moving fast. Even _Sanghyuk_ isn't single anymore," Hongbin dropped on the sofa umceremonially.

Jaehwan and Ravi let Hongbin to wallow in his annoyance for a few more minutes, jumping up together to get the door when it ringed again. This time, it was Sanghyuk and his new boyfriend. 

Hakyeon wad handsome and well-mannered, walking next to Sanghyuk into the living room with a polite smile. His thin, cat-like eyes shined with magnetic cornflower-blue underneath a layer of eyeliner. He was tanned and built, shorter than Sanghyuk and evidently calmer than him.

He greeted everyone with a toothy smile, making his way to sit next to where Sanghyuk crashed on the sofa. They looked comfortable around each other, sharing a small smile, their knees touching lightly. Jaehwan liked the guy.

Ravi clearly didn't. It was hard to miss, but Jaehwan saw him squinting momentarily when Hakyeon entered the room. His shoulders seemed- hardly noticeably- tense, the smile on his lips faltering, but maybe it was just his imagination. 

Hongbin didn't waste time ushering the group into the dining room after claiming he's hungry, marveling once again at the posh apartment. They took their respective seats by the table, Jaehwan by the head of table with Hongbin to his left, Sanghyuk and Hakyeon in front of them.

Ravi started bringing plates full of food to the table, declining Jaehwan's offer to help. The guests ooh-ed and ah-d at the smell, making Ravi grin with their compliments. Hongbin half laughed, half frowned at the bottle of red wine that was placed right in front of him, earning a snort from Sanghyuk. 

The moment Ravi sat on Jaehwan's right, bumping their knees accidentally before sitting more comfortably. "Merry Christmas," he said with a sly grin, and the feast begun.

Jaehwan pounced on the pork ribs, filling the rest of the plate with ramen in sauce, fried vegetables and sweet potatoes. He moaned contently at the first bite, giving Ravi a reassuring glance. The taste was great, the steaming hot food going down his throat with ease.

The rest of them doused their plates as well, laughing at random things and gulping down the meat with hunger. Jaehwan got to talk to Hakyeon, involving him in the conversation, asking him questions as the others joined in.

Hakyeon was a 24 year old photographer, working with modeling studios and fashion designers whenever the opportunity came. He left his family some years ago, not having contact with parents, brother and 2 sisters anymore. "It's okay, we didn't part on very good terms so I'm okay without them," he assured with a smile.

They ate dessert while drinking wine, Hongbin fulfilling his Christmas whining by drinking more than everyone, abandoning the gingerbread cookies in favor of getting drunk and shaming Sanghyuk. 

"One time we got drunk," he burped loudly as Sanghyuk groaned. "Hyukkie drank a full bottle of... Beer? Maybe... And he walked out to the balcony, he took his pants down! Underwear and everything. Lucky he din' get arrested."

"That was _one_ time," Sanghyuk pointed a finger at his boyfriend. "Don't listen to anything else they tell you, because those are _lies_."

"It wasn't your first time doing stupid things after drinking," Jaehwan added, "and not the last either." 

"Yeah, remember that one time with the mug?" Hongbin erupted into laughter. 

Sanghyuk groaned again, covering his face in shame. "Let's just settle on 'Sanghyuk can't be trusted with alcohol', okay?" 

"Ooh, tell me more," Hakyeon grinned slyly. "Please tell me every single embarrassing he ever did." 

Jaehwan laughed again, 3 glasses of wine starting to make his chest tingle, grinning when Hongbin started explaining about "that one time with the mug". He glanced over to Ravi after noting his silence in the last minutes, being met with a ever-so-slight frown directed in Hakyeon's direction. 

Jaehwan nudged his leg, raising his eyebrows when the demon turned to look at him. Ravi didn't react to Jaehwan's pointed look, returning to look at Hakyeon and Sanghyuk with a neutral face. 

Jaehwan sighed silently, deciding to leave it for later, returning to the conversation. 

Hakyeon insisted to help clean the table once they were done, earning a small, choked-out "thanks" from Ravi. 

Jaehwan waited with his friends on the sofa, properly buzzing with the alcohol in his blood after god knows how many glasses of wine. Hongbin was spreaded on the sofa with his head in Jaehwan's lap, Sanghyuk seated by his side with a dazed look. 

"He's so perfect," Sanghyuk whined, hand wrapping limply around the back of the sofa. "I can't believe he's my boyfriend." 

"Yeah, me neither, what a terrible decision he made," Hongbin mumbled, yelping when Sanghyuk hit him. "What, it's true! He looks like he has brains and everything, bit he's dating _you_." 

When Ravi returned feom the kitchen, Hakyeon trailing by his side, the gifts started rolling. Hongbin brought them what looked like books, Sanghyuk handing them clothes that were definitely wrapped by Hakyeon, judging by the careful folds. Ravi's gift was small bottles of good champagne, a red ribbon around each, tied prettily.

No one opened the gifts, neither did Jaehwan, whose gifts to the others were all ugly Christmas sweaters. They were wrapped as well, and Jaehwan ravished Ravi's uninformed face. He was definitely going to make him wear the sweater.

"Yah, look," Sanghyuk yawned suddenly, pointing upwards. Tilting his neck up, Jaehwan was faced with one of the decoraions he and Ravi had hung up- a chain of platic leaves with red ribbons and golden bells. A few pieces of decorative mistletoe were just above their heads.

"I want a kiss," Sanghyuk made grabby hands at his boyfriend who laughed and didn't shy away, giving him a long, chaste kiss.

"Come on, Christmas tradition," Hongbin gave Jaehwan a strong push. "At least you're not as lonely as me. Or either of you could kiss me. I'm definitely drunk enough for that."

Jaehwan laughed, turning to Ravi, who looked just as uncertain as him. The short conversation from earlier, on the sofa, returned to his head with full force. He shuffled closer to him, throwing one leg over the sofa to help himself turn his torso towards him.

"Really?" Ravi's laugh was more confident than his face, but he shuffled closer anyway.

"As if we hadn't done more R-rated things before," Jaehwan murmured, chuckling at the demon's shy eye roll.

He leaned forwards, hand hovering for a moment before settling on the demon's shoulder tenderly. Ravi didn't look like he did 3 months ago- uncomfortable, scared, upset. His gaze was softer, calmer, sparkling with a tinge of fondness.

Jaehwan closed his eyes when he finally leaned in, meeting Ravi's lips without difficulty. He pressed against the other softly, thumb gently rubbing the black sweater. He pulled back just an inch, pressing back almost immediately. Their noses bumped and Ravi tilted his head a bit, moving forwards to wrap around Jaehwan's lower lip.

They didn't move much. Their tongues didn't tangle together and their hands didn't wander, but Jaehwan was floating when they finally pulled back, ears red.

He wanted to pretend it was just the effects of the alcohol, the unwanted intimacy, the holiday spirit- but his stomach was tingling, his hand faltering on Ravi's shoulder when he sank back to his place. The whole ordeal took 5 seconds, at most, but Jaehwan felt high. So many nights together that wouldn't shame the porn industry, and this felt like the most intimate things they've done in those 7 months.

Jaehwan was glad the others didn't notice his red face when he turned away from Ravi, just in time to hear Hongbin asking Hakyeon for a ride home.

The others left within minutes, wishing them the usual holiday wishes. Hakyeon, who was surprisingly sober, volunteered to drive Hongbin and Sanghyuk home. They promised to text Jaehwan so he'd know they got home safely.

Once Ravi closed and locked the door after the rest left, Jaehwan was left in the silence of the now-empty apartment. He could barely breath when Ravi turned around to him, looking straight in his eyes.

"You're staying the night, then?" The demon asked hesitantly, pulling away from the door but not walking any closer. The 2 meters between them felt like 200.

"Yeah," Jaehwan answered shakily, rubbing his hand. He didn't want to tackle Ravi's gaze, to face the enjoyment he felt when they kissed, the blooming feeling in his chest.

The silence stretched for some seconds, Jaehwan's heart hammerring when the demon crossed the distance between them with faint, slow steps.  
The only thing that separated their faces were 5 inches of unsteady air.

The human failed to calm his heaving chest, his feet suddenly looking very interesting. It felt like a high school crush all over again, the same pungent excitement that made his insides tickle. The thrill, the delight, the faltering ache that was an unruly guest. He didn't want it, he didn't want to feel things all over again, to wreck the friendship he and the demon built carefully. 

Ravi's hand on his face made him inhale sharply. The touch was tender and docile, lean fingers splayed on his neck and cheek, as mellow and soft as a butterfly's wing.

"Can I kiss you again?"

Jaehwan's face surged up. He was inches away from Ravi's own face, breaths mingling between them.

Ravi looked unsure, uncertain, and yet his face had a decisive look. His eyes were determined but hesitant, contradicting himself when all he did was stand there.

Jaehwan couldn't breath when he stared into the ice-blue eyes, the irises that sparkled like the pale morning skies and frozen arctic waves, that could laugh like the blossoming flower petals and darken like a blown-out candle.

All he wanted to do was get closer but his instincts were screaming at him to run. His mind was blank, hands almost shaking.

"Yes."

Jaehwan blinked when he whispered the word, releasing a warm breath into the small space between their mouths, watching the demon's face soften. His thumb moved to glaze over the edge of the human's lips before returning to his cheek, making Jaehwan inhale shakily, leaning into the touch.

His eyes faltered close when Ravi leaned down. His familiar, soft lips pressed against his own, making him sigh quietly. 

Ravi's lips pressed short pecks against him, getting barely a milimeter away before returning quickly. His touch was soothing, nose nudging against the human's whenever he moved his face.

Jaehwan kissed back, turning to a drawn out, deeper press before gliding around the demon's upper lip. The latter pressed back to him, caressing his cheek lightly.

At some point Jaehwan wrapped his hands around Ravi's neck, holding him a bit tighter despite never rushing the kiss. It wasn't sloppy, full of tongue and teasing bites. It was instinctive and familiar, unhurried and soft.

The tickling in his chest didn't falter and Jaehwan never wanted to stop. He breathed in through his nose, keeping the flow, pulling lightly at the hair on Ravi nape.

Both of the demon's hands were on him now, thumbs skimming at the blush on his cheeks, index finger resting between his ear and neck. He didn't deepen the embrace of the kiss, his hands didn't wander down either, and somehow it was the best thing that Jaehwan ever felt and the closest to obsession. 

His lips felt cold when Ravi finally pulled back, resting their foreheads against each other. He opened his eyes to the sight of the demon's eyes studying his own. Ravi was cozily close to him and beautiful, the best kind of view. 

"I want this. I want _this._ "

"I want this, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Well,,,  
> It took them only 7 months  
> ┐(‘～`；)┌


End file.
